Destiny Arrives
by DarthBatman11
Summary: Ever hated a character so much that you willed yourself into a fictional universe just to kill them? For RWBY Family


**Spoilers for RWBY… like, all of it.**

 **This has a story to it.**

 **Basically, I promised a Facebook group that I would write this story if a certain character survived her "death" at the end of Volume 5, as she is my least favourite character in the entire show for a multitude of reasons, which I will explain in the story.**

 **She survived. Enjoy my wrath.** **I certainly did.**

 _At your Author's House_

My PoV

"Alrighty, I'm finally done with my homework, and RWBY just came out! I hope it matches the first episode, 'cause it was so good!" I say, putting on my headphones and typing in RoosterTeeth's website.

"I wonder if they're going to do anything with that hooded character in the intro. I hope it's Neo, but a lot of people say it's Cinder, which would really suck since I HATE HER WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY VERY BEING."

"Oh well, it's only episode 2, besides, that was a pretty bottomless pit she fell into."

I press play, and the episode begins.

16 Minutes Later

My computer smashes into pieces and creates a dent in the wall due to the force I put into throwing it across the room.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THERE WAS A CONVENIENT PIT OF WATER THAT SHE JUST HAD TO FALL INTO?!"

I punch said wall repeatedly, making my knuckles bleed in the process but my pure hatred of this bitch makes my mind pay no attention to it.

"No, I can't suffer this. I have to do, SOMETHING!" I yell, before activating my self inflicted Author God Powers, before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

 _Meanwhile, at the Vault of the Spring Maiden_

The exhausted, yet still alive Cinder Fall wakes up in a pool at the bottom of the Vault. She wakes up, crawling out of the pool onto the rock surrounding it.

She slams her Grimm-ified fist on the ground, causing a crack to open in the stoned wall in front of her. Enraged, she punches through it, eventually staggering out into the wild.

The rain pours down on her as she stumbles around, before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Why, hello there."

She looks up to see a sharply dressed teenager looking down on her, wearing a three piece black suit, a fedora while holding a black cane with a silver ball on top.

That man is me.

I look down at her Grimm arm, smirking. Her eye lights up with fire, but I roll mine before waving my hand. The light flickers a bit, before disappearing entirely.

"W-What the! M-My power! I can't feel it anymore! WHERE IS IT?!" She screams.

"My God, that's all you whine about isn't it. Power this, power that, is there anything else that you even bother to think about?" I ask her.

"What else is there to think about? I WANT POWER!" She yells at me before reaching at me with her Grimm arm. I summon Qrow's Harbinger sword before cutting off her arm with a swift blow.

"GAH!" She screams in agony.

"What is the point in you? Your motivations are horrible, your dialogue is horrendous, along with your voice acting, and by the way, you defeating Amber was bullshit if you can defeat Ozpin without a scratch." I scoff at her, poking at her with my cane.

"What are you even talking about? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF?" She threatens me. I lift her up using the Force and slam her against the cliff wall next to use, holding her there.

"Was, capable of. Your aura has been fully depleted, your Grimm arm has been cut off, and your powers are gone. This is what you get for being a shit character, I mean seriously, Ruby was lying unconscious right next to you! Your "character development" gone as quickly as your legitimacy as a villain as soon as you open your mouth. Not to mention your lackeys being as non charismatic as you are." Her one arm attempts to push herself off the wall with no avail.

"Well here's the thing my dear, my Author powers grant me, essentially omnipotence. So you can't kill me even if you tried. You, on the other hand…"

I summon the Infinity Gauntlet with all six Infinity Stones on my left hand, before aiming at it at the bitch herself.

"Tell me, do you believe in destiny?" I say, before activating it and blasting her with 6 colourful rays. Her body explodes into dust as the song "Hallelujah" plays all over the world, with nobody knowing what it meant except me.

God that felt so good.


End file.
